


Cassette // DISCONTINUED

by OnThis_RainyDay



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Bonus chapter makes this fic mature, Coffee, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Fluff, Fanfiction, Fluff, I'm not having Jay call him Hoody smfh, M/M, More chapters coming soon, Slow To Update, They both are going to kiss soon don't worry :), YUMMY MASON IS TOUCH STARVED AND JAY IS SHY, because Kubz's son's name is Mason, his name is now Mason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnThis_RainyDay/pseuds/OnThis_RainyDay
Summary: Jay had been hotel hopping for so long. He had been facing all his problems and everything on his own. The hooded man and the masked man seem to be bothering him more than usual every time he must go to Rosswood. It all started with the hooded man taking an interest in Jay, and things escalated from there. Will things get better if maybe Jay just opened up and tried to befriend the hooded man?
Relationships: Brian Thomas/Jay Merrick, Brian/Jay (Marble Hornets), Hoody/Jay, Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. CH. 1: W a r m t h 📼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay goes to Rosswood alone and without his camera, only to encounter someone.

* * *

Another day, another restless night to look forward to. Totheark hid a tape somewhere in Rosswood and they are eager to make Jay find it. Of course, did it even matter in the end? It was pretty obvious Jay was going to get himself killed if he didn't follow TTA's instructions. At least, that was how he'd think of it if he had no leads on Alex. So, this morning, like every other, he'd go to the bathroom, wash his face, put his clothes on and go down to the hotel's breakfast area to make himself a cup of coffee before heading to Rosswood. 

The woman at the reception table always said goodbye and wishes for him to enjoy his little trip before coming back. Tsk, tsk. If only Jay _could_ enjoy it. He quickly finished his coffee and threw the plastic cup away before stepping out of the lobby door. His car was parked just near the entrance so he didn't have to walk so far, not that Jay was lazy, but he needed to maintain his energy for the long stroll in Rosswood. Going alone is a suicide mission, Tim wouldn't want to come, not after what Jay did, exposing his medical records to the world and then lying to him? Tim surely would want his head on a stake huh?

The insomniac-tic male turned his car on as soon as he inserted his keys, the vehicle rumbled heavily. This car _was_ pretty old. Jay sighed and laid his head on the top of the wheel for a split minute. He missed his friends, he just wanted to go out to a cafe or something with Brian and get some coffee _together_. However, it was pretty clear Brian was dead. Jay hoped not, but he prayed. There were gun shells at Brian's house, and they were used as well. Brian was smart and brave, there was a good chance he survived the attack by...someone.

Jay lifted his head back up and stared at the rearview mirror. His eyes had heavy bags under them, implying that he hasn't slept in days, weeks, he had lost track of time. Jay's skin was pale, his mental and physical health was getting worse by the days. Jay pulled out of the lot and drove, the directions to Rosswood burned into his mind, unlike past events he wanted to recall so many times. All his memories were hazy now, and it was probably his own fault. Shifting the blame won't do anything but make matters worse, but Jay felt as if this was his own doing and he should take responsibility for it.

Jay could still see a bit of the sunrise, the sky wasn't fully blue yet, so the sun was probably still rising. What time had Jay gotten up, just to go to a creepy forest and find a tape? Oh. Well, it didn't matter now, Jay just had to hurry up. That...thing could still be lurking around in Rosswood. It was probably active all the time, but... Jay hasn't run into it for a long time, not ever since he went down into that creepy tunnel to obtain Tim's records... Jay almost didn't realize he has already pulled into _Rosswood's_ parking area. He quickly parked his car, got out, pressed record on his handheld camera, and entered the large wooded place.

The ambiance was always so...eerie. But the sound of birds and a slight howl from the wind made it a bit more soothing. It was cold but nice. Every small step Jay took, he'd always hesitate for a second to continue, unsure of knowing if he remembers where he last saw the tape TTA hid. It could be anywhere in fact. There are so many trees here, too many to count. Jay was surprised he never got lost, not so much that he remained in the woods for longer than 6 hours.. 

Jay searched behind every big tree he saw, brushed leaves off the ground, and even moved a few rocks around. He really wanted that tape, he just wanted to snatch it and then run to his car like a child running out of a dark room. It'd been at least 3 hours until Jay gave up. He sighed and raised his head, the sun was already setting. He dusted the dirt off his hands. "Well, damn.," Jay uttered under his breath and looked at his hands closely. There were a few cuts, he had no idea how he got hurt, he didn't even feel it. Dirt was getting inside the open wound, Jay might get an infection. So, he better get back to the hotel and clean it.

Just as Jay shoved his hands in his pockets, he spotted a figure maybe a good 4 or 5 feet away from him. He realized it was- the hooded man! Jay crouched down slightly and slowly crept nearer. What was he doing here? Jay stopped and tilted his body to the side a bit to see what the man was doing. The cryptic was standing there, looking down at...something. Too far away., Jay can't see. The lanky male continued creeping closer until he lifted his body up and got ready to lunge at the bigger male. What was he even going to do when he got the hooded man pinned down? Make him talk? Take his mask off? yeah. Jay was going to discover who this man was. 

Jay broke out into a small coughing fit he couldn't contain, catching the hooded man's attention right away. The bigger male whipped around and shoved Jay back, before taking off. Jay quickly got back on his feet and ran after him. "HEY! HEY! COME BACK!" Jay demanded and sped up. The other male was faster though, this was going to be impossible. Jay fished his pocket knife out of his sweater pockets and caught up to the man. His lungs were on fire. His legs were getting sore. 'Almost there..' Jay grumbled in his mind. Finally, he grabbed the hooded man's arm and pulled him back.

This causes them to both fall over, in Jay's direction of course. "AGH!" Jay grunted out when he fell back, the impact pounded his skull. The hooded man was laying next to him, a bit tensed from the fall, he recovered quickly comparing to Jay and got on top of the smaller man immediately after.

* * *


	2. CH. 2: A r k 📼

* * *

"Get the hell off me!" Jay writhed and struggled. It all seemed for nothing though. The hooded man simply stared at him, boring holes into his skull. Jay regretted trying to attack the guy now. "Okay okay, I'll stop moving, just _please_ get off me-" Jay inhaled and exhaled carefully so he can calm himself down. The man on top of him didn't move an inch. Jay looked around, his wrists were firmly pressed against the damp forest floor, being held down by bigger gloved hands. Seriously, Jay was thin and his frame was so small. There was no he'd win a fight. 

The larger man straddled his torso, sitting on Jay's thighs. He could feel his legs slowly falling asleep. His hat had been knocked off and now it's sitting a few inches away from them. "Get-, get off!" Jay demanded and started to wriggle around again. The hooded man's head lifted and his eyes scanned the area (according to Jay). The male beneath him, Jay, summoned all of his strength and lifted his arms up as much as could, trying to get free. The hooded man let go of Jay's hands suddenly. He quickly grabbed the hooded man's sweater collar and pushed him away.

The lanky man grabbed his hat, stood up, and walked towards the _other_ tired-looking male. (Judging by his body language) Jay was debating whether he should take the mask off. Jay looked around and picked up the pocket knife that he dropped, pointing it at the hooded man. "Okay. Where the hell is that tape?" Jay inhaled sharply. The hooded man didn't speak. Jay grumbled and observed the man's body, looking for an outline of a tape. Nothing. Jay refrained from cursing. "Okay.." He calmly sighed.

Jay lifted his arm a bit, reaching towards the mask, but he lowered it, not wanting to cause any more trouble. Both of them were obviously exhausted. The hooded man took off in the other direction as soon as Jay let his guard down. "Dang it!" He groaned in disappointment. "Okay. Lost him. That's fine. I'll encounter him later this week probably.." Jay uttered confidently. He turned around and picked up his hat, before walking back to his car. 

Wait. Which way was his car? The trail was gone. No familiar landmarks- where- where was he? His heart pounded and adrenaline kicked in. Jay started panicking. Okay, okay..lost in the woods, Jay's lost. The male started running in the direction the hooded man took off in. Maybe _he_ knew the way out. Jay didn't know if he ran deeper into the woods or to the exit of Rosswood. As soon as Jay was out in the open, he didn't know where to go next. Look for a building, any building, any building at all. The burnt down hospital, the hallway, the red tower, the maintenance tunnel. 

He should've brought his camera, but it'd break when he caught the hooded man, or slow him down. Obviously. Jay sat under a big tree, but the sound of plastic snapping was heard when he sat down. Jay stood up and looked at the spot, there was a tape with a broken cover. Good, Jay didn't break the tape. At least now he found it. But what's the point? Jay can't watch a tape without returning back to the hotel. Jay continued walking, he had realized that sitting around doing nothing but being a lazy bum won't get him anywhere. Jay analyzed the tape while walking. It didn't look old, it looked recently made, and it still looked new. Maybe the hooded man just set it here when he was running by.

Maybe.

The sun was setting and Jay had still not found a way out of the large wooded area. Damn it, it was that hooded man's fault. But then again, it could just be Jay's for following him and attacking him. Whatever, no matter what cost, Jay isn't spending a night in the woods. What are the chances both of the masked men are going to corner him? Tim had medication, and Jay knew he wouldn't forget to take them. Ugh, all this about Tim, made Jay remember when he was attacked and passed out, waking up in the woods with Tim. The guy just upped and left, like he didn't realize how much Jay needed his help.

Tim had his own life, and he valued it. He deserves to choose his decisions, and Jay respects that. Darkness crept in, and the temperature dropped. Jay was cold and scared. He could go hide in the shed, but what's the point? He'd still get caught or killed, or... _something_. He'll only go if he has no choice. Rosswood is super creepy. Jay hated the feeling and thought of being here. He wanted to go, if only that...stupid idiot, totheark would help him get out. If he really was trying to help Jay, he'd lead him out of the woods by now! yet he's still here.

Fuckin' great. If only Jay had his camera, but he had left it at the hotel to charge, it wouldn't even matter! It'd die and slow Jay down. Yet, he'd be better than nothing. His camera made him feel...safe. Like, there was a shield around him every time he pressed that record button. Oh boy, it's not here right now, so why was Jay dreading? This wandering was going to get him more lost, but Jay didn't want to stay here overnight. For the first time in a long time, he wished the hooded man was here, or the masked guy, maybe even Alex. Alex would've known the way out, but all he'd desire was to erase Jay from this world.

To be honest, Jay wouldn't even care anymore. This was overwhelming and too much for him. He'd rather die. But..probably not by Alex's hands, god, no. Jay suddenly realized he still had his phone. He could call Tim, maybe even see if Alex was at Rosswood, wait, no, that didn't sound like a good idea. Tim, it is. It's worth a shot. Even Jay is sure he'd say no.

* * *


	3. CH. 3: F a r e we l l 📼

"Hello?"

Tim's voice calmed Jay almost immediately. 

"Oh god, Tim, you answered, thank goodness." Jay sighed in relief.

Jay heard Tim sigh, loud and upset, obviously. 

"What do you want? I don't want to help you, Jay." Tim grumbled, making it clear for the hundredth time

"Nono, I'm lost, I'm actually lost, Tim-"

"What can I do about it? How do I know you aren't with that stalker?"

"Tim, they hurt both of us, why would I team up with them-?" Jay scoffed.

"I don't know. Maybe you pulled them back into a mess they got out of years ago?"

Jay stayed silent at the comment. "That's not the point! I just need you to help me." 

"And the reason is..?"

"Please." Jay pleaded.

"How'd you get lost?" Tim asked, his voice growing gruff.

"Er, chased the hooded cryptic," Jay answered nervously.

"Isn't that _your_ fault?"

Jay looked down. "It is.."

"Then why are you asking me? I hate just talking to you. Don't call me again!" Tim raised his voice, startling Jay a bit.

"I _need_ you, Tim. I really, really do. Please, just- just help me. I'm really scared. It's getting dark." Jay pleaded once more, except his voice lowered and his tone changed completely.

Tim stayed silent but hung up after a few seconds. "Dang it.." Jay sighed and put his phone in his pocket. What _can_ Tim do anyways? Nothing. Jay's stuck out here...all alone, either with Alex, totheark, or...that... _thing._ Jay truly was scared. As night crept in, so did the lack of warmth. Jay had no sweater thicker than this one and that was really sucked. "Please. Don't let me run into the monsters..." Jay quietly begged he wasn't sure if he was asking God, or anyone else. However, he was sure he was including Alex as a monster.

It fully got dark and now Jay was stuck in the woods, no food, no nothing, but his camera. He quickly turned on night vision mode and looked around using it, hoping, and hoping he didn't run into anyone that night. "Okay..okay...calm down Jay.." The poor male uttered under his breath in a shaky voice. "Everything is fine," he gulped in fear. "Everything is fine..." Suddenly, a twig snapped not too far from him. _Alex-!_ Jay thought immediately and dashed behind a bush to hide. He covered his mouth, hoping they would just go away and never come back.

The sound of leaves soft crunching under shoes was heard, they got louder, and louder, and louder, until- silence. Nothing. Crickets chirping and Jay muffling his breath. Jay slowly turned around, lifting his camera just a little bit above the bush, he looked at the device's little screen- nothing. Nothing was there. Jay sighed in relief. _Thank god..._ Jay spoke too soon. "JAY!" A familiar but uncomforting voice called for him. Jay's heart pounded and his mind was racing. _Please don't come here...Please don't come here..._ He repeated over and over in his head. Alex's voice grew closer and closer. Jay held back his tears of frustration.

"JAY!" Alex's voice was just above him, Jay thought he was been found! He quickly got up and ran in the other direction, Alex ran after him. "COME BACK HERE!" Alex demanded, but Jay didn't comply. He kept running and running. Finally, he shouted out- "Alex! Don't hurt me! We both know we don't want to die! Let- Let's just talk!" Jay's shaky voice offered out, as loud as he could. "There is nothing we _CAN_ talk about!" Alex shouted. Jay looked over his shoulder, Alex held something at him, Jay squinted. It- It's a gun! Jay shrieked. He increased his speed and his whole body was shaking either from cold or fear.

A loud bang rang out, causing Jay to duck down out of instinct. An arm grabbed his wrist suddenly, a strong, bruising grip. Jay screamed once more. "You don't have to do this Alex! Please- Please!" Jay's tears fell, those tears of frustration before as flowed as it pleased. "Shut up! This charade of dumbness had gone long enough!" Alex pointed the weapon at him, finger over the trigger. "Aren't- Aren't we friends?! Alex-" Jay looked at him, a sad look in his eyes, it was dark as crap, but he could see the flare of anger that sparked in Alex's eyes.

"No- I-" Alex's grip was off him, Jay put his hands over his head, a small thud was heard, followed with a small one with metal. Alex gun landed next to Jay, while Alex had been tackled down by- the hooded man? Jay picked up the gun, his shaky hands pointing at Alex. Jay didn't want to shoot him! he didn't want to shoot the man in the yellow hoodie as well- he didn't want to shoot anyone! _Dang, it! Dang, it!_ Jay stressfully said to himself in his thoughts. Jay put the gun in his pocket, picked up his camera, and- didn't run the other way as he planned. 

The cryptic saved him, shouldn't Jay help? No, Jay had to save himself, but there wouldn't _be_ no 'him' if the hooded man hadn't helped. Jay grumbled and ran over to the two men fighting. He pulled out the good and pointed it at Alex, but both guys were moving around too much, it was risky to shoot. The hooded man was pushed off Alex and Jay's anxiety was through the roof. He backed up and pointed the thing at Alex, laying down, catching his breath. The hooded man stood back up and snatched the gun out of Jay's hands, pointing it at Alex. "Wait-!" Jay latched his hands onto the taller male's arm.

"Don't- Don't shoot him!" Jay furrowed his brows and looked at man pleadingly. "I'm sure he's just misunderstood, just run! get out of here!" The smaller male huffed. The hooded man paid no attention to his words, he just- stared at him, then, stared at the forming bruise on his wrist. "What are you doing?! GO!" Jay shook him aggressively. The hooded man was shaken out of his daze, but before Alex could get up and attack them, he grabbed Jay's other wrist, pulling him along.

Jay was dragged since he couldn't catch up with the man in yellow. He was faster and Jay was out of breath. Though the hooded man had run away with Jay after saving him, the smaller male still feared for his life. Thoughts ran through his head. Most of them were that the hooded man was going to hurt him.


	4. CH. 4: C a r i n g 📼

They both stopped running as soon as they reach a shed in the woods. Jay was out of breath, and he was desperately trying to breathe. In between his gasps for air, he could hear the other male's breathing, it was quiet and soft, but..it sounded a bit forced to be quiet. Jay didn't want to force his silence, but, it was most likely the man's choice. The hooded man let go of Jay's wrist, his grip on him earlier wasn't bruising, or painful, unlike Alex's...

The hooded man gently poked Jay's other wrist, causing the smaller male to wince. "Don't-" Jay pulled his arm away, he turned his attention away. The hooded man tilted his head to the side and walked into the shed, looking behind him at Jay. Oh- he was gesturing for Jay to follow him. The other male was hesitant, but he'd rather spend the night somewhere with at least just a bit of shelter instead of no shelter at all. Jay followed the man into the dark shed, his fear spiked when the hooded man pulled out the gun from earlier.

Jay shrunk a bit, hoping the man wouldn't notice. Oh, he was wrong. This guy always notices the tiny little details. The taller guy's shoulder shook a bit, Jay knew he was laughing, it was just silent and forced back a bit. Jay stayed silent though. The hooded man walked out of Jay's view, the sound of either glass or rocks being stepped on was heard, and then a small metal clink. Jay inhaled sharply. He wrapped his fingers over his arms, shivering a bit at the temperature. Something fell out of Jay's pocket. The small male was startled at the sound, but he picked up whatever was dropped out, it was a small pocket flashlight.

Jay didn't remember having one, but his memory was as bad as a goldfish. Jay sighed, he turned the light on, blinding him right away. Jay's other arm flew over his eyes. "D-Dang it.." Jay stuttered. He held it up and slowly lifted his arm off his eyes, the hooded man in front of them immediately. "Gah-!" Jay's clamped his hand over his mouth to shut himself up. "you scared me, sorry..." Jay apologized and looked away, a scared expression on his face. The hooded man turned around and walked into some sort of room, the shed wasn't made of wood..it was made of stone and have only one separate room with all the windows being blocked.

Jay followed him, his breathing calmed when he saw that the hooded man hadn't abandoned him yet, good, good...well, there wasn't a reason for him to...the room he walked into had a bed in it with a water bottle and a few blankets. The hooded man sat down and patted the spot next to him, implying Jay sit next to him. The smaller male doesn't fully trust him and sat down farther away. The hooded man shrugged, he took out a first aid kit from under the pillow and scooted towards Jay. The smaller male flinched a bit when he felt a gloved hand gently grab _his_ hand. "Wh-What?" Jay furrowed his brows, he pointed the flashlight at the first aid kit.

The hooded just stared blankly at him. Then he opened the kit and took out a bandage, Jay made no sudden moved to pull away and let the man do his thing. Once Jay's wrist had been wrapped snuggly, the hooded man then took his gloves off and set his hand on Jay's wrist. The smaller male of the two flinched at the sudden comforting contact. The hand was cold, and it was bigger compared to Jay's. He suddenly realized that there was no ice pack and the man was using his hand as one so Jay's bruise can be relieved. It was also a sign of trust, Jay presumed. The smaller male slowly but surely, smiled a bit, a comforting smile curled onto his lips as he sighed in relief.

"Th...Thanks." Jay said, he looked up at the man with the tiny smile on his face. The hooded man made nothing of it and continued focusing on Jay's injury. His silence made Jay feel awkward, but his aura and movements were...oddly warm. (To the heart, we all know Hoodo's always cold) Once Jay couldn't feel pain when his bruise was touched, the man stood up and looked out of the door frame, Jay didn't want to seem rude in any way. "Don't...you want to sleep? This is- your bed after all.." He asked, pointing at the bed. The hooded man ignored him and kept looking out the door. Jay sighed and laid down on the mattress.

It took a couple of minutes, Jay usually stared at the man keeping watch. He was...surprised, at this side of him. He may seem ruthless, mean, and rude, but he was also sweet and caring. Jay just hoped he continued to see this side of him instead of the other. 

///

Jay woke up in his hotel room, the sound of birds chirping was muffled by windows. Was this all just a dream? He looked at his wrist, it was still wrapped in a bandage. So, it wasn't a dream. But Jay's pocket flashlight was missing. That bastard must've stolen it, Jay's camera was gone as well. What an idiot he was, Jay should've just ran away, he knew the hooded man had something up his sleeve...

Too late to regret it now, Jay's things have already been stolen...


	5. CH. 5: T h i e f ! 📼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not having Jay call him Hoody, not even I would call a charming cryptic that 😩 Imma name him after my favorite YouTuber's son.

Maybe his camera _is_ still here! The hooded man probably broke into the room and well, set Jay down onto his bed and took his flashlight. Jay dug around the drawers of his nightstand, nothing. He looked around everywhere, between every small space, and every corner. Nothing again, then finally, Jay looked under the bed, the camera laid flat against the carpeted floor. Thank god, he didn't take it. Jay didn't remember if he left it on the table or something so he didn't care.

All that mattered was that he found it and- Jay squinted at the device. A 'B' was written on the side of the cam, it made Jay unnerved. What could the B stand for? There was only one word that Jay knew of that was in this mess and started with B, Brian. Was the hooded man trying to say Brian was still alive? Maybe the hooded man _is_ Brian??? Why would he give himself away though? Also, Brian was a sweet charming man, the hooded man was charming in his own ways but not sweet at all. Well, maybe a bit, but there was no way Jay was connecting the two. It was just too unlikely.

Jay tried to rub it off with the sleeve of his sweater, but he seems like permanent ink. Jay could easily get a napkin and something to clean it with, something strong, but Jay didn't want to risk it for he was clumsy and could get the substance inside the camera. Well, he'll keep it there... Jay set his camera down on his nightstand and observed his wrist. Not perfectly wrapped, not perfectly relieved, but it worked. Jay still had his big flashlight, so why be bothered about losing his small one?

Hopefully, the hooded man doesn't use his flashlight for bad stuff or break it not even a day after he had stolen it. That would suck a lot since Jay values his flashlight. He walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He looked at the mirror, Jay almost laughed upon seeing himself. Heavy bags were under his eyes, his skin was pale as hell, and his hair was a mess. Jay never bothered to fix himself up, since this whole mess had him going. Maybe he could just comb his hair or something. Jay ran out of the room and checked in his bag, he pulled out a small unused comb. 

He bought it a while back, not really bothering to ever use it until now. Jay brushed his hair, it was just a short little fix-up, and after, he was out the door. But where to? not Tim's house, he'll kick him out right away... Not Rosswood- being rescued by the hooded man once more would be embarrassing. He couldn't stay at the hotel either. Jay almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the hooded guy in the hallway of the hotel. Speak of the damn devil! Jay scrambled back into his hotel room when he saw him. What the heck? What does he want? Hopefully to return Jay's flashlight. The smaller male opened the door and peered out, nobody. He must be hallucinating again. 

Suddenly, a hand flung onto the door and pushed it open, knocking Jay back. He groaned and rubbed his head, there he was. The infamous hooded man, Jay stood up and crossed his arms. "What?" He asked, raising a brow. The cryptic made no moves, he only- tilted his head to the side. Jay looked at his right hand, noticing the camera he was holding. It wasn't Jay's, it was the hooded man's. Maybe it was Alex's? The hooded man noticed his stare and lifted the cam up, waving it around a bit to mock Jay. The lanky boy stood up, he furrowed his brows at the other male. "You could've knocked." he casually said, getting no answer. "Can you leave? I'm kinda in the middle of something right now." Jay asked, looking down. 

The hooded man stared at him, then, turned his head, looking down at Jay's wrist. The one he had wrapped. Jay stared as well, confused, and a bit dizzy. "Uhm, do you-" Before he could even finish talking, the hooded man grabbed his wrist, making Jay stumble over. The bigger male had him pinned, he unwrapped the bandages and checked the bruise, causing Jay to wince involuntarily. The hooded one sighed quietly in relief. This position was awkward. Bet the cryptic doesn't even care. Jay rolled his eyes mentally. 

The hooded man then took out the same first aid kid and rewrapped the bruise. "Why would you unwrap it just to wrap it again- it hasn't even been a full da-" The hooded man held up a finger, implying for Jay to be quiet. The smaller male complied and laid back, watching the bigger male finish wrapping up the bruise. Once he was finished, he got off Jay and took out a piece of paper, and a sharpie. He scribbled something down on the paper. "Let me stay with you." It read. So straight forward, unlike the other totheark members. "Uh-why?" Jay asked, "Alex. Found the shed." he replied, Jay, hummed. "Wait- was that my fault?" He asked, a worried yet guilty look on his face.

The hooded man didn't answer. "So..it was me. I'm sorry I-" The hooded man started writing down words again. "You can make up for it by helping me. Lead me to the ark." He wrote. Jay glanced at the paper, then at him. "He..help? Ark? Uh. Sure, I guess." Jay rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You are in need of someone. You need **hands to hold** " He wrote down. Jay did the glance again. "You're gonna be my 'hand to hold'?" Jay asked, a sarcastic look on his face. "I would like to be." The hooded man replied.

Jay wasn't expecting that. "Re..really? Promise you won't kill me in my sleep?" Jay asked, a little unnerved. "I want to protect you. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done that last night." He scribbled down. Jay flushed a bit, he didn't know why, the little crush he had on the cryptic grew. "I...thank you, then." Jay smiled subconsciously. Someone, to help him? Protect him? Lead him through this darkness. The hooded man looked around the room. "There is only one bed." he wrote down, holding the note right to Jay's face. "yeah...I didn't know you'd come along and ask to stay with me.." Jay uttered.

"Do you want to share?" The hooded man asked, looking down at the shorter male. "Uh- that's- I'll just sleep on the chair." Jay reddened. The hooded man shrugged, then crumbled the paper up and put it in his pocket. "What should I...call you?" Jay asked. The hooded man made no reply. "Hood...hoody...?" Jay raised a brow. The hooded man's shoulders shook, he was laughing again. "Fine! Fine, uh. Mason." Jay shrugged. The hooded man shrugged back. "Okay, Mason it is." Jay sat on the chair next to the bed. "Can you answer some questions of mine?" He asked, Mason took out the paper, only to realize there was no space left on it. 

"Don't write so big," Jay sighed, he took out a notepad from the drawer and handed it to Mason. The bigger male sat on the bed near Jay and held the pad up. "What's the ark?" Jay asked, the hooded one stared at him, the wrote down some words. "The Ark is a person." It read. "But who?" Jay furrowed his brows. The hooded man made no answer. "okay...Where's...Where's Jessica?" He asked, Mason shrugged. He didn't know.   
  
"Where's Brian?" Mason flinched a bit, but didn't answer, not even a shrug. "of course you wouldn't know...uh." Jay hummed a bit. 


	6. Bonus Chapter / SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This never happened!! Its just a bonus chapter!!

Jay groaned as Mason pushed his small body up against a tree, "M.." Jay trailed off, not even fully saying the nickname he gave the hooded man. The bigger male held Jay's arms behind his back, pressing his crotch up against Jay's ass, which made the little man squeamish. Mason started grinding himself against Jay, a steady pattern, slow, but the pink hush that fell upon Jay's cheeks brightened. He could feel Mason's dick slowly harden, the more time passed, the more audible Mason had become, from completely silent to quiet groaning.

Once Mason had had enough of that, he flipped Jay over, his touch starved hands wanting to come in contact with the rest of Jay's lanky figure. Jay accepted it, Mason was a nice guy, he didn't seem so violent or creepy the more you know about him, he had completely fallen head over heels for this charming man. Mason was handsy, his hands caressed Jay's tights, they slid across Jay's groin and to his stomach, then sides, and finally up to the smaller man's neck, where he squeezed his throat lightly.

Jay didn't mind. Mason wouldn't hurt him, judging by how much he cares if Jay just gets one scratch on him. Mason moved closer, one of his hands sliding a thumb across his jaw. "A-Ah.." Jay dropped a sweet note from feeling his member brushing against Mason's. The bigger man shivered, the hand touching his jaw dropped down to Jay's private area, he lightly pressed against Jay's growing bulge. "Eek-!" Jay squirmed, this was his first time, it was all so new to him, that just seemed to be good news to Mason.

The larger male squeezed Jay's throat a little tighter. Jay noticed Mason's hand slipping into his own pants, Jay blushed, even more, something was just- awkwardly arousing about Mason jacking himself off in front of Jay. Mason's quiet forced back moans were heard, the smaller male's hands landed on the hand that held Jay's neck in place, "P-Please," Jay begged, he didn't know what for, but Mason seemed to. He pulled his hand out of his pants and trailed them to Jay's pants, Jay lightened up but was taken by surprise when Mason pushed him to the ground not harsh enough for Jay to break his jaw or something, but just harsh enough to make Jay a bit dizzy.

Mason grabbed Jay's belt loops and pulled them, so now Jay's ass was up, the smaller male lifted his upper body up, now he's on all fours. Mason unbuckled the belt and unzipped Jay's zipper. He pulled down Jay's pants and then focused on his own, Mason's member was bigger than Jay's, it was covered in precum, and now Jay knew why he had jacked off. The smaller male whimpered, not out of fear or anything, he was just a bit shy about this. Mason lined his dick up with Jay's entrance. With no warning, he shoved himself into Jay, the smaller male yelped out in pain, Mason gave him a few seconds to adjust, but he started moving, it was a little easy, due to the slippery substance on Mason's dick.

It still hurt, the smaller male was trying to not fall as his arms ached, instead of moaning, he would whimper or yelp every hard thrust. "G-Gah- Ah-" Jay's groans shifted into small moans when he finally adjusted and the pain subsided. His expression changed from panic and shy to blissed out. "O-Oh-Ah.." The smaller male was quite audible. Mason wanted more, the moans encouraged him and made him more hungry. His pace quickened immediately. Jay almost dropped his upper half down as he was being pounded into. "M-Mason-! P-Please-!" He moaned out the name, looking over his shoulder. 

Mason didn't pay attention, he just focused on satisfying his thirst and Jay's pleasure. The smaller male's moans became louder and more audible, lighting up Mason's nerves like a burning light bulb. He was close. One's of Mason's hands reached over to Jay's own member, jacking him off at the same speed of him pushing in and out of Jay. "I'm gonna-!" Jay came before he could finish his sentence, Mason did too as well, he pulled out of Jay and helped the blissed-out Jay cleaned up. The smaller male pulled up his hands and zipped up his zipper, he put his belt back on and by the time he was finished, Mason was there, already prepped up to leave Rosswood.

The smaller male rubbed his neck. "Hey I-" He was cut off with Mason pressing his lips up against Jay's, his mask was lifted up, which was rare, Jay had only seen that happen once, this counted as the second time. A tongue slipped into Jay's mouth but pulled away not even after a minute later. Jay was shaky and red at that point.


	7. CH. 6: R o o m m a t e 📼

Jay stared back at Mason, Mason was sitting on the bed and looking at Jay's camera. Jay was okay with it, but he wanted Mason to feel at home since he was the one that exposed his hiding spot to Alex. "be careful with that, okay?" Jay looked over his shoulder at the other male. Mason nodded. Jay focused back on editing footage he had forgotten to then. He put his head in his arms, this was so stressful. Jay still felt so lonely, even if Mason was here. Why? Jay finally got what he asked for, someone to hold his hand through this. He should be glad. 

Yet, he wasn't. Mason noticed it, he walked over and leaned over Jay. "is something wrong?" The notepad dropping onto the desk almost startled Jay. "Oh- no. I'm just, really tired." He lied, keeping his distance. Mason started writing again. "You never sleep. What is the problem?" Jay leaned over and read. "I uh..." Jay hesitated. "I thought, I would be relieved to have you here but...I still feel lonely..." Mason paused for a moment before writing again. 

"Do not worry. I will make you feel less alone." Mason wrote. Jay raised a brow, "how's that?" He asked, "You will understand soon." Mason wrote before grabbing the pad and sitting down on the bed again. Jay furrowed his brows, okay...that was weird. Jay continued to edit the footage. 

📹📹📹

Jay woke up at his desk, seems like he fell asleep here. Mason was still up, and it was still night, well morning. Jay looked at the clock. 3 in the morning. Suddenly, a loud crash woke Jay fully up. He straightened his back and looked over his shoulder at Mason. "M..." Jay choked out. Mason raised his arm and curled his fingers in a way to gesture Jay to come over. He didn't waste a second. Jay jumped off his seat and sat down near him. Mason stood up and stepped in front of Jay, holding an arm up in a protective stance. 

The masked man kicked open the door- as if it wasn't a problem, what the hell?! Jay shrunk onto the bed, The cryptic at the door cocked his head to the side and stared at Mason. He walked over to the other males in the room, but Mason refused to move from his spot, making sure Jay was staying behind him. It was silent, jay trembled in fear. They both seemed to be talking, but when the masked man reached his hand towards Mason, the taller male slapped it away and puffed his chest up. Jay stood up and took a mini step forward, causing Mason to look at him.

"Why is he..here..?" Jay asked, Mason didn't answer. Typical. Jay gently set his hand on the one Mason was using to keep the masked man from touching him. "Can you get him out of here...?" Jay asked with a small gulp. Mason didn't answer again. The masked man's stance suddenly changed into one ready to fight. Mason grabbed Jay and pushed him, causing him to fall down, Mason was attacked by the masked cryptic, Mason was frantically trying to push the masked man off him. "Mason!" Jay called out, standing up immediately. Finally, Mason got an opening and pinned the man to the ground, he looked over at Jay, his ski mask shuffling.

Jay hesitantly walked over, but Mason shook his head, gesturing Jay to stay back. He didn't know what to do. The masked man finally stopped struggling after what seemed half an hour. Mason let go of him and ran over to Jay, he lifted Jay's arms up and checked his wrist, then couched down to see if he had hurt Jay after that push. "Hey, I'm-" Jay was cut off by the larger man lifting him up as if he was baby. "I'm alright! Calm down, Mason." Jay said, being put back down right away. Mason started packing Jay's things up, "Do we have to go?" Jay asked shooting a glance at him. 

Mason nodded. Jay walked over and helped pack up. His face a little red, Mason cares so much about Jay. Probably just one scratch and he's in protective mother mode. It was cute, really.


	8. CH. 7: P i t y 📼

Jay had almost fallen asleep while they were driving to the next hotel, so Mason had to take the wheel. Jay protested, but his new friend was insistent. Mason knew how to drive alright, Jay fell asleep on the passenger's side. After a good few minutes of driving, Mason heard a sound, like someone weeping. He drove a little faster and pulled into a parking lot in the middle of nowhere. He looked over at Jay and observed him, Jay was crying.

In his sleep? Was he okay? Jay's expression didn't look scared or sad in any way, tears were just flowing. Mason hesitantly lifted his hand up to his face, should he take off the mask? It was a little hard to see in it, and if Jay was so pooped and tired, he wouldn't wake up until the next morning, it was fine, and he could observe Jay more clearly. His well being was everything to Mason.

The larger male set his hand back down. No. Too risky. He pushed Jay's head up a bit, he didn't look like he was in any emotional pain, he was just- sobbing. A bad dream. Mason almost felt bad. He wiped the tears off Jay's cheeks and sighed, he's got to keep driving until they were both safe. But Jay- no. He could comfort the man when they got to the hotel, but Jay was hurt right now a lot, what could he be dreaming about? Death? Maybe they were tears of joy? Yeah, Mason turned the key to turn the engine back on. He pulled out of the lot and got back on the road.

📹📹📹

After what seemed like so long, he finally pulled into a parking lot with a few cars and a hotel to it. He got out of the car, grabbed all the bags, and then Jay. He had to take off the mask though, to not look suspicious. Mason pulled off his mask to reveal his face, his sandy brown hair fell at his eyes. He almost liked being addressed as "Mason". But only because Jay had given him that stupid nickname. Brian picked Jay up and walked in, the woman at the front desk was almost a bit startled. 

"Is he alright sir?" She asked, Brian nodded. "He's just really tired. I don't want to wake him up, he's been through a lot today." He said, shaking his head. The woman nodded. "I'll give you a room and then you can come back down to pay and fill out some information. Brian mentally grumbled but agreed. She leads him to a room where she opened the door for him, Brian set the smaller male down on the bed. "May I ask your name, sir?" She asked, Brian almost froze. "Uh, Mason," he replied. "Last name?" She asked, "Just call me Mason, I'll fill out the information sheet with his," He said, pointing at Jay.

She nodded. Brian walked back down to the lobby to do so. When he returned, Jay was still sleeping. "Damn it.." He uttered, sitting on the bed next to Jay. Brian wanted Jay's consent to touch him and all, but he was also worrisome. Brian cupped Jay's cheeks and wiped off some more tears, just after doing so, Jay's expression changed from unfazed to scared and trembling. Brian's hands trailed down his jaw, throat, oh how he missed this kind of physical touch.

Running for so long, and now he finally has someone to keep him company. The masked man was merely just a distraction, and he was stubborn. Jay was something else. Brian's hands slid onto the smaller man's sides, massaging him slightly to relax him. He pulled his hands away from Jay and raked his fingers through his own hair. What did he get himself into? He could've just talked to Jay as himself, not become cryptic. 

All those years of ignoring and not caring about Jay, he regretted that. Their relationship would've been different if maybe he had just paid a little attention. He was a bit jealous when Jay chose to talk to Tim instead of him. Without realizing, Brian's hands were at Jay's thighs, he bit his bottom lip. Jay's face suddenly turned red. The larger male wrenched his hands away as soon as he noticed what he doing. What? He needed Jay's consent, he needed Jay to be okay with what he was doing-

He can't just- but it was comforting Jay, his tears had already stopped! No, this is so stupid. He pulled out his mask and put it on, and started unpacking the bags. Setting Jay's things on the desk. Brian pulled out his first aid kit and set it by the window. Hopefully, Jay doesn't fall off the bed and get another bruise, the one Alex gave him kinda made him snap, yet, he didn't know why he saved Jay, protect? use? It just felt right. Either his heart told him to, or his brain did. He doesn't regret it.

📹📹📹

When Jay woke up, it was 2 in the morning. Mason was asleep next to him, he almost fell out of bed, his face reddening. They were at a new hotel, good. Jay inhaled through his teeth, just go back to sleep. He closed his eyes, a few minutes passed. Then more. Then another few. He wasn't going to fall asleep again. Jay turned towards Mason. Even though he had the mask on, Jay could tell he was sleeping pretty peacefully. Oh, how Jay wished he knew what he looked like.

Jay sighed, he turned the other way and closed his eyes again, attempting to fall asleep. After a good hour and a half, he finally drifted off. Jay dreamed of crossed-out circles.

📹📹📹

As soon as Jay woke up, he packed a small bag, this time, bringing his camera with him. Time to go to Rosswood, Jay pulled out a small tape, the tape he found when he was in Rosswood with Alex and Mason. He's going to watch it when he got back. Mason handed Jay a small first aid kit. The one he had before. "Oh, thanks," Jay said, putting it into his bag, Mason's hand landed on his bandaged wrist. "You wanna check it?" He asked, Mason nodded and started to unwrap it. The bruise was almost gone.

Like before, he set his cold hand on the small bruise. Jay continued packing some things he needed for the trip with one hand, not really minding Mason's little 'trick'. Once Mason was done, he wrapped the bruise up and that was it. The two walked out of the door, "You gonna wear that? The lady at the counter might..." Jay trailed off. "You could've just walked in here with that one as well." Mason nodded. When they got to the lobby, Jay was a bit surprised nobody was at the front desk. 

He figured it was too early and shrugged it off. Mason insisted to drive again and Jay agreed. The smaller male looked out the window as they drove, what happened? How did the masked man find where he was so quickly? Jay felt like an idiot, he probably _was_ one. He felt like everything he's done up to now was a mistake, he sighed, furrowing his brows and remembering his dream last night. He just- felt sad. He cried in his dream, Jay couldn't remember it too much, but he knew it was about his life before this mess, no, way before, before he left, before he went to college. 

Jay gripped his sweater, why feel sad? Didn't he hate his parents? Didn't he hate almost everyone? Why want to go back? It didn't matter anymore! He had Mason, he had this mess to fix and deal with. Jay gritted his teeth. 


End file.
